Alone for the Afternoon
by Twyla-Nox
Summary: Izumi and Mitsuki are left alone for a day, perhaps Mitsuki's heart isn't as faithful to Takuto or Eichi as we thought it was!


**SAR: Requests are wonderful, aren't they? They show me that I'm loved. **

**Takuto: Let me guess. This is another**

**Cast&Crew: Izumi/Mitsuki fic. **

**Izumi: Not like _I'm_ complainin'!**

**Takuto: Yeah yeah, let's just roll this thing. **

**SAR: Not so fast, Takuto! I have to set up the story. Okay, this happens towards the end of the manga, after Takuto disappears-**

**Takuto: You mean I'm not in this thing at all!?!**

**SAR: Heh, heh...nope (sweat)**

**Takuto: Then why am I here?!**

**SAR: Uhh...moral support? As I was saying, after Takuto disappears, before he comes back as a human. Mistuki, Izumi, Meroko. **

**Takuo: No mercy, no mercy whatsoever. **

**SAR: Aww shut up, Meow Mix. Meroko, the disclaimer, please!**

**Meroko: Stars-and-Roses doesn't own Fullmoon wo Sagashite or meow mix, blah blah blah. **

**SAR: I'm obviously very loved on the set today, so let's just get started! **

* * *

_Clouds, soft and white, underneath his feet. The sun- or was it the moon?-shone upon him. He put out a hand and was suprised. This was not his hand! The fingers were shorter and fair, light hair covered his arm. _

_"Where am I?' He asked, then gasped. This was not his voice either. He reached up and felt his face. Short blond hair, a cut under his eye, a tender bruise covering his left cheek...it was him...his human self. Lio as a 6-year-old. _

_"Lio!" A soft voice sang behind him. He turned to see his mother, arms open and smiling, "Darling little Lio, come here! Please, come to me!_

_Trusting, LIo stepped forward. A blow fell on his face and he was thrown to the ground. _

_"How DARE you! How DARE you! How DARE you look like your father?!" No longer smiling, eyes filled with hatred, "Your mere EXISTANCE causes me pain! Oh, how I wish you didn't exist!"_

_"Lio, what did I say? Please, come away from there! It's dangerous, you'll be hurt!" Lio turned to another voice to see, not his mother, but Mituski, kneeling on the clouds, arms stretched wide, inviting. Lio stood and walked to MItsuki, without looking back. _

_"That's right, Lio. Come, come, come and I will make you smile." He was suddenly tired, tears drying on his face, and he fell into Mitsuki's arms. The last thing he felt was her warmth and her soothing voice, "Come to me, Lio. Come and I will heal your wounds."_

The sun shone brightly, warming the place on the bed where its rays fell. Izumi groaned and sat up, shaking himself. That dream, that dream again! Fourth night this week he had it.

"Morning, Izumi." MItuki said from behind him. He turned his head to see Mitsuki at her desk, looking at him with shining eyes.

"M-morning, Mitsuki." He said, "Where are-er... where _is_...Meroko?" Shit, and he'd been doing so well! He was so used to wondering, 'where _are_ Takuto, Meroko, and Jonathan' that he hadn't gotten used to the fact that it was simply him, Meroko, and Mitsuki left.

"With Grandma." Mitsuki said. She hadn't seemed to caught his mistake, "They went into town to shop."

"Oh, so it's just the two of us..." He said, pulling on one of his ears. He had been vaguely uncomfortable around Mitsuki, ever since he and the negi-ramen twosome had saved her from the Sheldon. He had told her then that she was precious to him, that was not, however, the complete truth. Izumi was utterly and irrevocably in love with her, from her long curly locks to the platform mary janes she wore. She was charming, happy, playful, innocent, pure, tragic, beautiful, and utterly gorgeous inside and out.

"Yeah- what do you want to do?" She asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she stood. She was still in her pajamas.

"I want you to get dressed, then..." He lookd out the window. A perfect summers day, " Let's take a walk!"

"All right!" She chirped and bounced to her closet as Izumi left the room, closing the door behind him.

"WHOZEHR?" Tanaka spun around at the sound of the door closing and stared at Izumi. He froze for a minute, wondering what the maid would think of a grown man coming out of a small girl's room until he realized that Tanka was staring at the door and not at him.

"It was just the wind, Tanaka! I opened my window!" Mitsuki said, realizing what happened. Izumi heard her laugh quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." he whispered, smiling, "Meet me in the park, Mitsuki." Izumi whispered into her door.

"Kay'!"

* * *

She had tied her ponytail with a plain pink ribbon, the ends curling down and mingling with her hair. She wore one of the typical lolita dresses she owned with thin knee-high stocking and platform mary janes. 

"Not really walking shoes, those." Izumi said, looking her over."

"I know, but I don't own much of anything else. Because...because I was sick...I would only go out for special occasions- so all of my clothes are fancy."

"That's okay- if your feet start to hurt I'll carry you."

Mitsuki blushed, which in turn made Izumi smile.

"Sounds good." Mitsuki said, smiling.

Now it was Izumi's turn to blush. Clearing his throat, he turned away from her and started to walk.

* * *

"Ahh!" Mitsuki yelped, falling to her knees. Izumi turned around, looking at her.

"What is it, Mitsuki?"

"M-my foot! Oh, ouch!" She slipped off her shoe and stocking to reveal an angry white blister next to her pinky toe. She reached out a tender finger to feel the bump and let out another desperate yelp.

"Come on, Mitsuki! It's just a blister!" Izumi said, bending down and sweeping Mitsuki up into his arms. Her skin was warm and her hair fell over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You smell good, Izumi." She said, nuzzling his collar with her cheek. He blushed and looked up. Fluffy clouds spead across the sky. Izumi then got an idea. He smlied downat Mitsuki and lept. His wings started to flap and he climbed higher and higher in the sky.

"Wha-what are you doing, Izumi?!" Mitsuki asked, clinging onto him desperately.

"You're safe, I won't drop you. Prepared to get wet!" He said and flew straight through a cloud.

"Yahh!" Mitsuki laughed as they came out on top. She was soaked, the ends of her hair dripping as if she had just been swimming, and it was cold. Izumi sat down, floating above the cloud, and arranged Mitsuki on his lap so that her blistered foot was hanging down into the coolness of the cloud.

"How does that feel?" Izumi asked.

"Much...better..." Mitsuki said slowly. She had met Izumi's eyes and could not look away.

"Mitsuki..." Izumi said, bringing up a soft hand to caress her hair, "I know you love Takuto,"

"Who said?"

"What?"

"Who said I love Takuto. Yes, I care for him deeply, but...I don't...love him."

"But you love Eichi still..."

"Childhood love cannot..." She said, turning away from him. Izumi looked at her. For many, many years her heart had belonged to Eichi and Eichi alone. Now, with the appearance of a new love interest in her life, did she consider her childhood faithfulness to Eichi childish? He smoothed his hand over her cheek and settled it with his fingers on her neck and his thumb just in front of his ear.

"I love you, Mitsuki." Izumi said. Her eyes shot to him.

"I love-" She started, but then was stopped as Izumi's mouth covered hers. She closed her eyes slowly, smiling inside. When Izumi let go she let out a sighing breath, carrying with it a single word.

"Izumi."

* * *

**SAR: I hope that's an efficient Izumi/Mitsuki sweet for me fans! This was a hard one to write, but I like the results. **

**Takuto: Yeah yeah, so are you done with the Izumi/Mitsuki pairings yet?**

**SAR: Yeah, about that...Actually Takuto...**

**Meroko: I found it! Okay- it says, "I do so solemnly swear that I shall only write Izumi/Mitsuki romantic fics until the day I die!"**

**SAR: MY DIARY!**

**Meroko; Ohh...I didn't know she was..Hey...Stars-and-roses? Wha-what are you doing with that frying pan? **

**SAR: Come here, little bunny! **

**Izumi: Stars and roses is busy at the moment, so I'll fill in for her. Please RR, she'll never get better if you don't review (and believe me, she needs to get better!)**

**SAR: (motions to frying pan) You want some of this, dog?**

**Izumi: No sir!**

**SAR: I'm a girl!**

**Izumi: ma'am!**


End file.
